Release! BakuTech Shoot!!
is the second chapter of BakuTech! Bakugan. Summary After the battle between Harubaru and Raichi, they went home together. On the way, when Harubaru showed off his shooting power to Raichi by shooting high Flare Dragaon to the sky, he met Jinda. Jinda told Harubaru that his Bakugan had been stolen by a gang of people called 'BakuThief'. While Harubaru is very willing to help Jinda to take back his Bakugan, Raichi left, believing that it was none of his business. At night, Harubaru and Jinda went to a stock where the BakuThief is located, trying to take back Jinda's Bakugan. Harubaru shot Flare Dragaon to open the shutter of the stock and succeeded, but they had been already surrounded by a flock of BakuThief's members. Though Jinda was afraid to do so, Harubaru shouted out the reason of coming directly. Then, a seemingly polite person named BB came out from the flock, introducing himself and telling Harubaru and Jinda that they needed to brawl to get back the Bakugan. Harubaru agreed to brawl with him. BB first shot twice and saw Harubaru's Gate Card by using Deadly Drive No. 6, and his Vandarus and Alpha Hydranoid stood on two of his Gate Card in which Vandarus is in front of Alpha Hydranoid. Then, Harubaru shot Viper Helios, attempting to have a Critical attack on Vandarus, but failed. BB shot Darkus Infinity Dragonoid to stand on Harubaru's Gate Card next to Vandarus afterward, this time Harubaru used Flare Dragaon to attack it but failed again, leading to a battle on the Gate Card. The Gate Card is Dark Zone which gives much higher G power bonus to Darkus Bakugan than Pyrus, so Infinity Dragonoid won the battle. While BB was telling Harubaru that Bakugan brawling is not only about critical attacks, he signaled the other BakuThief's members to shoot Bakugan at Harubaru. While countless Bakugan nearly hit Harubaru and Jinda, a shadow jumped out holding Destroy Munikis on his hand. It was Raichi, and he struck back all Bakugan by curve-shooting Destroy Munikis. Both Harubaru and BB were shocked, and BB addressed Raichi as 'Mr. Raichi,' explaining that Raichi is the true leader of BakuThief when Harubaru wondered why BB knew Raichi's name. While Jinda doubted this and Raichi want to say more, Harubaru just stopped him by talking to BB. In the talk, Harubaru showed his trust in Raichi. The Brawl between Harubaru and BB continued. BB had his Infinity Dragonoid standing behind Vandarus and Alpha Hydranoid, and used it to have a Stay in which it must be removed from the Gate Card it was standing or beaten in the battle or else BB would win the Gate Card. Raichi thought it was impossible to removed Infinity Dragonoid from the Gate Card by Critical attack as BakuThief's Bakugan had been customized that their magnetic power is much stronger than the normal one. He also stated that beating Infinity Dragonoid in battle was impossible as the Gate Card is set by BB which would not give advantage to Flare Dragaon. While Raichi was pondering how to beat BB, Harubaru closed his eyes holding Flare Dragaon. Both BB and Jinda wondered. At the same time, Harubaru 'talked' to Dragaon in his heart, saying that he needed its power to beat BakuThief and he believed Dragaon. He then shot Dragaon straightly without any curving as in Raichi's imagination. Jinda just believed that Harubaru had no hope to win, while Raichi was also surprised but he found the reason Harubaru shot like that very soon. He explained that if there is no curving, the Bakugan would not spin that largest amount of shooting power can be transferred to the Bakugan and the diamond part of Dragaon would even concentrate the power at one point. Harubaru named this powerful shot as 'BakuTech Flare Shoot'. With 'BakuTech Flare Shoot', Flare Dragaon soon had a critical hit on Vandarus and Alpha Hydranoid. Finally, it even hit Infinity Dragonoid and stood on the Gate Card! After some time, Harubaru got another two Gate Card and won the Brawl. Suddenly the stock shook and started collapsing, which was caused by the jumping of those three Bakugan being hit away by Dragaon. As several drums of Bakugan fell, Harubaru and his friends used this chance to rescue the Bakugan and escaped from the stock. When Harubaru was going to leave, BB called Harubaru back, telling him that in the future there would be many enemies bringing back Raichi to make him become the people of BakuThief, as Raichi would be a major threat to all Brawlers. Harubaru hugged Raichi by putting his arm on Raichi's back, replying to BB that he would beat everyone including the ones who are going to block Raichi's way. Featured Brawls Characters Seen *Harubaru Hinode *Raichi *Master Shimo *Jinda *BB Bakugan Seen *Flare Dragaon *Destroy Munikis *Pyrus Viper Helios *Vandarus (debut) *Alpha Hydranoid (debut) *Darkus Infinity Dragonoid (debut) Trivia *The Red Ability Card Deadly Drive #6 is shortened by BB as 'Deadly Drive'. *This episode is adapted into... de: Category:Manga Category:BakuTech Category:BakuTech! Bakugan